The Eight Pages
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: "Aku merasakannya. Sesuatu datang mendekat, tidak ada derap langkah tapi aku tahu itu. Seluruh indraku dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin kutemui." Indonesia. Horror, Spiritual. One Side, one shot.


**Fandom : **Slender

**Disclaimer : **(pastinya bukan saya, bukan!) Mark J. Hadley

**N/A: **Drable? Mungkin. Gak tau kenapa kepikiran om pedo satu ini a.k.a Slender. Hitung-hitung ramein Fandom Slender juga nih, ga ada yang Indo. Well, ini saya cuma main yang _'eight pages'_ saja. Soalnya ada versi lainnya. Sekedar fanfic, jangan diambil serius :''' soalnya siapapun bisa mengarang sambil mengorong /maaf

Next, maybe CROSSOVER FNAF-SLENDER. Doakan ~

Hope you enjoy diissss!

_Slender – The Eight Pages_

.

.

.

_Aku merasakannya. Sesuatu datang mendekat, tidak ada derap langkah tapi aku tahu itu. Seluruh indraku dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin kutemui._

.

.

.

"Whoa! Awas ada anak badung!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Kau bisa celaka!"

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan caci maki seperti itu, memang benar adanya. Anak nakal, anak setan, pembawa kesialan, suka membuat celaka orang. Semua julukan itu aku emban dengan suka rela.

Terserah mereka bilang aku titisan iblis atau apalah. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kusuka. Banyak yang bilang ini karena orang tuaku tidak mendidik dengan benar. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Orang tuaku saja pusing sendiri melihatku begini. Acuh tak acuh, kadang menegurku. Namun sekarang mereka seakan menutup mata dan seperti memaklumi kenakalanku.

Umurku memang masih kecil. Dipanggil bocah-pun aku tidak protes. Setiap kenakalan yang kubuat, mereka semakin membenciku. Tapi aku, tetap seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku, atau duniaku ini.

Aku berbuat onar seakan membutuhkan perhatian. Mungkin itu alasannya. Ya, itu dia alasannya. Aku kurang perhatian dari orang sekitarku semakin aku bertambah umur. Mungkin kira-kira sudah lima tahun aku tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tuaku yang sibuk. Umurku saja sekarang sudah sepuluh tahun.

Sekarang saja aku diasuh oleh pengasuh bayaran. Tentu tidak ada yang betah karena kelakuanku. Aku sengaja melakukan itu, bisa dibilang.

.

.

.

Suatu hari sekolahku mengadakan pergi ke tempat wisata alam. Mau tak mau aku ikut. Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang dalam bis sekolah yang melaju cepat. Sendirian tentu, karena aku tidak punya teman.

Dalam perjalanan yang ditempuh, jalanannya cukup kasar dan curam. Dan aku tidak bisa menakali anak-anak sekitarku. Tentu karena keadaan bis ini melaju cepat dan terguncang-guncang cukup hebat. Lagipula aku mengantuk sekali, karena malam-malam seperti ini kita berangkat.

"Hooooaaaahhmmm…."

Aku mengeluarkan gas yang berasal dari dalam tubuhku melalu mulutku yang terbuka lebar.

Kulihat pintu keluar yang dekat denganku itu sedikit berguncang, karena medan yang ditempuh terbilang jelek.

"Awaaas!"

Seketika terdengar teriakan dari depan bus. Mungkin seorang guru berteriak memperingati supir bus ini. Berhasil memang, sang supir berkelok tajam mengikuti jalan gelap ini, hanya lampu bis bagian depan yang sanggup menyinari jalanan di daerah perbukitan ini.

"Uwah—!?"

Tentu aku ikut terbanting berlawanan arah dengan arah kelokan bis ini. Kearah kanan, dan dekat dengan pintu keluar dari kendaraan laknat ini. Kelokan tajam itu diselesaikan dengan rem mendadak dari sang supir. Membuat tubuhku terpelanting ke depan, hampir menabrak tiang dekat pintu keluar yang berfungsi sebagai membantu para penumpang masuk dan keluar.

"Aduh—"

Aku tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhku, keseimbanganku hilang. Kepalaku pusing karena kejadian barusan. Dan aku menubruk pintu keluar itu. Lalu terjatuh, keluar dari bis. Sialnya, aku jatuh ke dalam jurang seketika karena tidak ada pijakan yang bisa ku injak. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Mungkin ini balasan dari kenakalan yang aku perbuat.

.

.

.

Suara serangga yang cukup riuh membangunkanku. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya cahaya bintang di atas sana, di langit yang jauh. Aku bergegas mengeluarkan senter dalam barang bawaanku. Senter kudapatkan, namun ternyata tasku sudah rusak karena jatuh dari atas sana.

Luka yang kudapat tidak terlalu parah. Hanya lecet pada kaki dan tanganku—mungkin juga wajahku. Terasa perih sedap karena kuman yang masuk, dan darah putih yang bertarung ini sudah biasa bagiku. Sensasi luka-luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatku menangis.

"Di mana ini?"

Aku menyinari sekelilingku. Nampaknya aku jatuh dari tebing dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat, karena ada beberapa tanah tidak ditumbuhi makhluk berkambium itu. Membentuk seperti jalan. Atau mungkin memang jalan setapak.

Perkiraanku ini sudah di atas tengah malam. Udara sedikit menusuk kulitku, dingin dan sedikit berkabut di tempat tertentu. Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku, entah aku tidak tahu. Aku ikuti jalan setapak yang tidak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar.

Dan ternyata membawaku ke tempat di mana ada pohon sangat besar, lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya. Namun tidak ada daunnya, hanya batang dan rantingnya saja yang ada.

Aku mengitari pohon itu. Berdiri sendirian, kokoh, dan sangat besar.

Sesuatu yang mengganggu mataku. Selembar kertas yang menempel pada batang pohon itu. Tidak terlalu tinggi, aku dapat meraih kertas itu.

Di atas kertas itu ada sebuah gambar seperti hasil karya dari anak TK yang tidak jelas. Seakan menggambar pohon hitam-hitam dan satu seperti berbentuk orang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aneh,"

Aku mengambil kertas itu, siapa tahu berguna. Selanjutnya aku teruskan perjalananku, semoga saja bertemu orang dewasa atau guruku. Kakiku melangkah sekenanya, aku tahan rasa sakit dari luka-luka kecil ini. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat sesuatu di depan sana.

Sebuah rumah kecil dan mobil.

Aku berlari menghampiri tempat itu, gelap, hanya senterku yang menerangi.

"Heh? Ternyata toilet,"

Aku kecewa melihat rumah yang tidak permanen itu hanya sebuah toilet. Di sebelahnya ada mobil yang tidak ada kuncinya. Pintunya terbuka begitu saja. Mobil itu seperti truk untuk mengangkut barang-barang.

"Apa itu?" posisiku kini ada di samping toilet, menyinari dinding buatan itu. Secarik kertas itu ada lagi. Kulihat apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Tidak hanya ada tulisan, ada satu gambar lingkaran dan tanda silang di kedua sisi lingkaran itu.

ALWAYS WATCHES

NO EYES

Alisku menukik, air mukaku terlihat heran saat memandangi kertas itu.

"Apanya yang selalu melihat? Dan tidak punya mata? Apa ini teka-teki?"

Kupungut kertas yang menempel pada dinding toilet itu. "Hm, sudahlah, lanjut saja,"

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil tangki berukuran sedang ada di depanku kini. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat yang tadi.

"Kurasa ini bukan hutan," gumamku sembari memeriksa sekeliling mobil tangki itu. Lagi-lagi, ada secarik kertas menempel di bagian belakang mobil tangki itu.

DON'T LOOK…

OR IT TAKES YOU

Dan sebuah gambar manusia ala anak TK menghiasi pojok kertas itu. "Gambarnya jelek sekali," komentarku sembari memungut benda itu.

Entah dari mana, aku mendengar suara aneh, seperti gemuruh namun bukan petir. Membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Uh—,"

Jujur, aku sedikit takut sekarang, karena suara aneh itu. Aku berlari, tidak peduli berlari ke arah mana. Senter yang kupegang saja tidak beraturan sinarnya karena guncangan dari tanganku.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya ini!? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada penduduk atau orang padahal ada mobil dan toilet umum!'_

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu, sampai aku menabrak pagar besi pembatas. Jaring-jaring besi itu tidak dapat kunaiki apa lagi menerobosnya.

"Kenapa bisa ada pembatas seperti ini?!" umpatku kesal. Kutelusuri pagar pembatas ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu keluar. Kusinari sekitarku. Samar-samar di depan mataku ada warna putih.

Warna itu memantulkan cahaya dari senterku, sesuatu yang panjang dan setengah lingkaran. Seperti pipa.

"Apa itu?"

Dengan rasa penasaran aku dekati. Ternyata sebuah pipa raksasa yang menyerupai terowongan. Setengahnya tertanam dalam tanah. Kumasuki terowongan pendek itu. Cukup nyaman, namun sangat amat gelap, sekalipun senterku sudah dinyalakan, seakan pandanganku terbatas.

Sinar terpantul, mataku menangkap bayangan aneh namun aku kenal.

Sebuah kertas lagi. "Ini teka-teki? Ada apa dengan tempat ini?" aku tahu, percuma bertanya seperti itu.

FOLLOWS

Sebuah pohon dan orang yang tinggi berdampingan tergambar di situ juga. Aku membawa kertas itu, dan keluar dari terowongan.

"Selalu melihat tapi tidak ada mata, jangan lihat atau kau akan dibawa, dan sekarang kertas ini… apanya yang mengikuti?" aku menggaruk kepalaku.

Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi, semakin keras. Aku menelan ludahku lalu berlari. Entah kenapa, tapi ini reaksi alamiku. Aku merasa ada bahaya dari suara aneh itu.

Berlari lurus, tidak ada pepohonan yang menghalangiku. Di depan sana ada lapangan luas—setidaknya tempat yang luas, dan terdapat bangunan. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala.

Batu bata merah tersusun rapih, di dalam bangunan itu dilapisi keramik putih. Sepertinya bangunan itu mirip dengan kamar mandi umum.

"Uhhh, seram,"

Aku bergidik. Sesekali melihat keadaan di belakangku. Siapa tahu ada yang mengikutiku. Soalnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, instingku mengatakan demikian.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarku. Warna kuning terpantul, di samping bangunan itu berada ada tangki-tangki berbaris rapih.

Tangki itu sangat usang, dan kotor. Aku tidak mengerti tangki itu untuk apa. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan berkeliling.

Ada dua tangki yang berbaris dengan keadaan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Seperti itu pembatas dua kubu. Di ujung tangki itu aku melihat sesuatu lagi, dan membuatku sedikit bosan. Karena itu adalah secarik kertas yang lagi-lagi menempel. Tentu, ada tulisan yang terukir di sana.

HELP ME

Guratan itu masih sama dengan tulisan yang lain. Semua huruf kapital dan terasa kasar, seperti yang menulisnya seakan sedang marah—atau malah ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu, tapi tetap aku pungut kertas itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakannya. Sesuatu datang mendekat, tidak ada derap langkah tapi aku tahu itu. Seluruh indraku dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin kutemui. Tapi entah mengapa aku mengarahkan senter di mana aku merasakan kehadirannya, di belakangku.

Sesosok tinggi, sangat tinggi. Bukan ukuran manusia dewasa, lebih dari itu. Berpakaian serba hitam dan sangat rapih. Namun, tangan dan kakinya sangat panjang. Tidak ada jari-jemari, hanya hitam dan bercabang aneh di ujung tangannya. Dan, tanpa wajah.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" spontan aku berteriak dan berlari menjauh. Sejauh yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

"Makhluk apaan tadi!?" cetusku di sela-sela nafas yang terengah-engah ini. Aku baru saja berlari melintasi pepohonan cukup lebat.

Tubuhku bersandar pada bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, seperti tower namun terbuat dari batu bata merah. Aku tidak tahu persisnya bangunan yang kusandari ini. Kuseka keringat yang menetes pada daguku.

"Lebih baik aku kembali bergerak, makhluk tadi pasti mengejarku lagi,"

Gumamku pelan, sambil memikirkan ke arah mana selanjutnya kumelangkah. Kutempelkan tanganku pada bangunan di belakang tubuhku ini dengan maksud untuk mendorong tubuhku ke depan, tapi tangaku merasakan sesuatu.

Perlahan aku membalikan tubuh, menyinari apa yang telah aku sentuh.

Lagi-lagi sebuah kertas. Ini kertas ke enam yang aku lihat.

LEAVE ME ALONE

Sebuah pohon menghiasi di antara tulisan kapital itu. Seketika kepalaku terasa sakit. Sakit yang sangat menyengat.

"_Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian!"_

Segelintir ingatan datang tiba-tiba di dalam benakku.

"Ugh—"

Mataku terasa buram, aku merasa kehadirannya. Makhluk itu lagi, ada di sampingku namun tidak dekat.

"Celaka—"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari, aku tidak peduli senterku mati dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Namun aku beruntung, aku berlari ke arah jalan setapak. Berlari tanpa menengok kebelakang, secepat yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

"_Kau mau mendengar dongeng?"_

"_Iya, Bu! Dongeng sebelum tidur!"_

"_Baiklah, dongeng ini mengisahkan satu peri. Menurutmu, peri itu seperti apa?"_

"_Uhhmm… kecil, bersayap, baik, dan menjaga sesuatu!"_

"_Pintar sekali anakku…. Tapi, tidak semua peri seperti itu. Sama seperti manusia, masing-masing manusia itu berbeda. Peri juga,"_

"_Hee? Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu, ada yang peri tidak punya sayap, badannya besar, dan juga jahat! Peri yang jahat hanya menyerang anak-anak nakal saja. Dahulu kala di suatu bukit perkemahan, ada peri yang tinggal di sana. Peri itu bernama Slender. Wujudnya seperti pria yang sangat tinggi. Dia akan mengikuti anak yang terjebak dalam area perkemahan itu! Dia akan terus mengikuti sampai anak itu mengakui kesalahannya!"_

"_Hiiiy! Takut—"_

"_Karena itu, anak-anak yang nakal bisa terculik dan tak pernah pulang jika tidak mengakui kesalahannya,"_

"_Uh—aku tidak mau menjadi anak yang nakal!"_

"_Benarkah, anakku?"_

"_Iya! Aku janji!"_

.

.

.

"Aku… janji—"

Aku terjatuh, tersandung batu. "Aduh—"

Setelah mengaduh kesakitan, dahiku merasa meneteskan sesuatu. Kusentuh, terasa perih. Kunyalakan senterku, ternyata ada darah di tanganku setelah kusentuh dahiku tadi.

Rupanya dahiku terbentur batu hingga berdarah. Sedikit pusing, tapi aku harus tetap melangkah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu peri bernama Slender itu.

Aku ingat, saat umurku sekitar lima tahun. Ibuku menceritakan dongeng itu.

"Dongeng kenapa bisa jadi kenyataan!?"

Umpatku kesal.

Di hadapanku terdapat batu sangat besar. Dan secarik kertas itu lagi.

CAN'T RUN

Bagiku itu seperti ancaman.

Dengan cepat aku pungut kertas itu dan berlari lagi. Entah mengapa aku merasa asing dengan tulisan ini.

.

.

.

"_Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian!"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa, anakku!? Kami berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu! Membanting tulang untuk kehidupan kita!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Aku benci kalian! Kalian tidak pernah ada untukku!"_

.

.

.

Aku ingat. Kertas-kertas ini, gambar-gambar ini. Itu aku yang membuatnya, saat kecil. Saat di mana orang tuaku sudah sibuk dengan dunianya.

Aku tidak tahu, siapa yang salah sebenarnya.

Aku bergidik, saat aku kehabisan tenagaku. Kakiku sangat sakit, karena berlari secara membabi buta. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa berjalan pelan, entah ke arah mana. Aku tidak bisa menyalakan senterku. Sepertinya baterainya habis.

Aku terengah-engah. Mataku kini sedikit terbiasa dengan gelapnya malam. Di depan sana ada tembok yang berdiri kokoh menyudut. Aku hendak beristirahat di sana.

Kuhempaskan badanku menubruk tembok itu. Punggungku bergesekan dengan batu bata yang tersusun rapih. Namun suara gesekannya terasa aneh. Seperti ada yang menempel pada tembok itu.

"Jangan-jangan—"

Aku tercekat, berusaha menyalakan senterku. Berhasil, namun temaram.

Terdapat satu gambar orang di tengahnya, di bagian kiri dan kanan gambar itu ada tulisan 'NO' sebanyak enam kali masing-masingnya.

"UGH—"

Aku bergidik, lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

Kertas kedelapan ini, dan aku baru sadar semua kertas yang sudah kupungut itu sebagian besar membicarakan tentang peri itu.

Bahuku terasa berat, dan sakit. Seakan ada yang mencengkramnya. Kucoba menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"_KAU TELAH BERJANJI!"_

Suara parau dan berat itu berasal dari depan, dari kertas yang kupegang. Tapi, kertas itu menghilang. Tergantikan dengan tubuh peri yang tinggi menjulang, tangannya mencengkram ke dua bahuku. Sang Slender menangkapku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAAFKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

AAAHHH! MATAKU BRECEK(?) AAAHH! GA BISA LIAAAT! AAAH KETANGKEP SLENDER!

/staph

Uh oke ini gaje..

Ya aku tahu :''

Selesai maen Slender aja kagak tapi sok tau gini :"" sedih ya :'(

Naaah jangan dipikirin, cuma penpik kok :'

Iseng aja… sebenarnya mau aku tulis rinci endingnya.. kalau anak itu udah ngaku dan selamat.. atau anak itu ga ngaku juga dan mati.

Yah terserah(?) anggap saja begitu(?)

Aku suka ending yang gantungin readers~ /digaplok

Tengkyu yang dah baca~ /tebar lope

Next CROSSOVER SLENDER DAN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S—DOAKAN!

/woy!


End file.
